vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Magic Artifacts
While the Magic on VC-Prime is low there exist a number of artifacts. Some are imports. Native artifacts tend to be either low powered or very powerful. They are both of great good and great Evil. Amulet of Protection from Evil Imports from Greyhawke. They grant the wearer protection from evil influences and warn of the presence of evil by becoming warm to the touch. Possessed by Alejandro Moody and Sonja Moody. These were acquired from an Azurite witch on Greyhawke Amulet of Protection from Primal Auras Freaking major artifact from Greyhawke. Sonja Moody has the only one known. Primal beings In Glory appear as very bright and indeed impressive, however the wearer is not struck down by the effect of that aura. Be it drooling awe, obedience or other effects. Mortal aura effects are not even worth mentioning. They simply are not noticed. The Ashby family also got copies of this item while visiting Abba Eecreeana's home. It was useful in defeating the Mind Flayers. Amulet of Stoneskin A very powerful imported item from Greyhawke. Every minute it will create a powerful deflection field around the wearer that will last six seconds after the wearer is hit with a damaging blow. It is gone until it regenerates a minute later. The protection does not work against direct energy attacks. Bookmark of Careful Study Another imported item. A bookmark of careful study will aid a student in retaining knowledge read if it is in the book being read. Only one of these exists in the hands of Mikki Ashby. Collar of Clothing Produces clothing on the wearer of the collar that is normal in all respects, being warm or cool and the style the wearer wishes. Color fabric, and cut are variable. The clothing clings to the wearer even if their body doesn't allow normal clothing. In addition it contains two "pockets" that cannot be found or searched by anyone but the wearer. It was made for Betty Ashby by Molly Abba to fill a decided need. Dagger A gift from Helenanna to Mikki Ashby. A well made but standard dagger sized for a centaur. The size of a main gauche. The magic of the dagger makes it more effective in cutting. The Devil's Watch The face looks to be German in design. It has hands for the hour, minutes, and seconds, the hands are mostly buried in the face and only show over the numbers. You can see the gearing where the hands come through. The center of the face is a sun and moon, actual spheres under the crystal that show the phase of the moon and the month of the year, in German, around the sun. Between them Father Time swings his scythe back, and forth, back, and forth. The watch will move the possessor forward in time if deadly force is used against them. It is powered by killing everyone within 13 feet. Doc Carver got the watch from Mortimer Cubbens, an intimate of the devil that died in his care. The watch transported Dr. Carver to the 21st century from 1878. It is currently in the collection of Professor James Smythe, locked up safely. The Jewel of Coran In the possession of Papa Joe. It was originally used to summon Coran in the Magic Plague game. It now acts as a powerful protection item. Joe has added Coran to his Loa. Kila Tibetan Spirit Dagger used in the Samantha Deering Murder Case. Motherhood Ring A finely made ring of slivery metal (Mithral) with places for up to five findings. A female wearing the ring will suffer no complications of pregnancy or birth. The findings which came with the ring can be set with birthstone gems. The one ring known is in the possession of Mikki Ashby, a gift from Helenanna on her graduation from high school. The motherhood ring, a Centauran custom on Greyhawke is normally worn in the vulva by Centaurs. Yes it's public jewelery. Mikki's example is intended for the finger. Most of the rings are not magical, but many are. The Sword of Gabriel A medieval broadsword, once a item of great good, it was twisted by evil in the 1300s to turn a preacher against God, and make him all the more effective in delivering his foul message. The sword was seized by B-13 agents in a raid on the First Faith Pentecostal Church of Richmond Virgina during The Trial for Peoplehood. The sword was removed by Helenanna on the Greyhawkens' return to their homes, and recently returned by Molly Abba. Final disposition has not been decided. The artifact has been purified and returned to its original function as a weapon of the mind for God. Anyone that preaches above the sword, and whose message is true to the Gospel is more effective in their preaching. The sword also gives the preacher a feeling of conviction if their message is off. Category:Supernatural Category:Objects